


Our time together. FINALLY

by ForTheHearts



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cameos of few others, Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Yaoi, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: Second crossover. Sogo and Hayato are beginning stages as a couple. All their friends have met already.  Just a date put together by Hayato. Constructive Criticism.
Kudos: 1





	Our time together. FINALLY

**The two of us. FINALLY!**

_Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to_ Uta No Prince Sama or iDolish7. _We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!_

In less than 24 hours Hayato and Sogo would be meeting up. They would be getting together for a date. Not their first date. But a date of many to come.They were a couple for the past few months. Hayato had set up where exactly they would be going the next night.

"Where do you plan to go?" His roommate asked.

Hayato looking over pamphlets set it down on the table. He crosses his arms looking over his twin brother. "As you're not Sogo, I guess I can tell you."

"Okay. Where is it then?"

"I planned a dinner date at a popular restaurant." He smiles scratching his neck, "a place where he always wanted to go to."

"How thoughtful of you little brother."

"Thanks." Hayato just rolls his eyes. He was focused on looking over the pamphlets again. 

In honesty, besides eating he wanted to take him elsewhere. As the season and weather was good as of late, he would maybe try make plans to the hot springs. Keeping that in mind he knew he'd enjoy it.

_'Will he like the idea too?'_

A group of young men were getting their daily schedule. Tsumugi joins Tamaki and Sogo off to their first job. They would be participating in a comedy show. It would be aired live and mistakes would be recorded by either of the two. 

She drives them to the studio. Wishing them luck soon as she drops them off to. "Good luck, you two." The young men bows, "I should be back in an hour. I have to drive the Izumi brothers somewhere."

Knowing she had a job, they would go inside without her. As usual the dual would take the train or bus back home. In disguises as always. They had fans everywhere especially young female fans.

Back at home, Hayato was grateful to be having the day off. His focus was all on the special date with his boyfriend. Close to being a year with him too. His friends and fellow band mates had schedules to keep. They all wished him luck though before leaving that morning.

"Will you be texting Sogo-san?"

"Oh yes. I need to give him the time we'd agree to meet."

Getting up the couch he goes to the kitchen. Putting together some snacks for himself, not to ruin his diet. A ding alerted him of a text. The text being of his boyfriend, Sogo.

_'I'll call you soon as I'm finished with this live show. I love and miss you too.'_

Tokiya sits beside him. His younger brother was in a daze when looking over the message. Tapping his brother's shoulder who jumped suddenly. "Yo you're alright?"

"Yes..I'm fine .." 

He looked over the snacks he had on the table. Eating fruits for the best of it. 

_'Have a good time on the show today. I decided on the time. I'll tell you soon as you're done with the show.'_

Already being pestered by his brother. As well as making the reservations for the hot springs for the night. Hayato would look his way groaning under his breath.

"Please leave me alone. I have things to do before seeing Sogo."

"Fine. You're stressing to much over this date." Tokiya was right about that.

Knowing his twin brother was correct, didn't bother him. He searched on his phone for a good price of a hot springs located in Tokyo.

For the past few hours they were busy. For Hayato, a great price in staying at the hot springs with his boyfriend was agreed upon. Already texted the time to Sogo where they'd meet. After 8pm at the train station.

Sogo had a busy schedule for the day. It didn't stop him from enjoying what he loved. A live show with supporting fans. Alongside his former ex and bandmate, Tamaki. Soon as the show ended they had to be taking to a photo shoot. The photo shoot was for an upcoming magazine for popular young talents. It included a few idol groups, like Tamaki and Sogo.

Later that night

The couple were already meeting up at the train station. Tamaki joined Sogo walking him to the station. Hayato would come alone taking a cab. What was bothersome for Sogo was the accompanying of his ex.

"You sure love this man?"

"Are you going to ask me this every time I see him?"

"..Yes..is that an issue!"

"It's very annoying. So stop it. Move on as I've done so." Sogo was tired of his pettiness.

He moved on ahead of Tamaki. The blue haired man stopped deciding on going back home. Which he did so. Hands stuffed inside his jacket sighing. "This sucks I'm still in love with my partner...How lucky that Hayato Ichinose-san is ...."

Sogo and Hayato met up. Soon as they saw each other giddy smiling faces was among them both. From there they continued onto the train. Not to miss it either.

"Where will we be going after we eat?"

"I made plans earlier this afternoon to stay at an hot springs."

"That sounds wonderful and relaxing."

During the train ride they were chatting what was happening with their groups, and themselves. A live show for iDolish7 was coming soon. Hayato wouldn't miss that ever. Only difference was his friends were part of the live show as well. 

"You didn't know?" Sogo tilts his head. "Either way you didn't it's going to be great. We're all going to be together in a huge venue. With many of our fans, to sing and dance for them and ourselves."

The couple has gotten off at the last stop. Holding hands while in disguise looking ahead. They were careful not to bump into anyone coming their way. The warm weather too much for them. Luckily they were comfortable clothes for the night. Arriving at the restaurant Hayato promises in Sogo's ear a good time.

"We're here. Let's have a good time, Sogo-san."

"Such a good time in so many ways." Sogo teases.

Taking by a waiter soon as they entered. Their names on the reserved list soon as Hayato says who they were. The waiter points them to a quiet booth beside the window. Following behind him as not many eyes weren't on them too.

"Thank you. We'll call you back soon as we know what we want."

"Yes sir." The waiter takes his leave.

Hayato and Sogo looks around. They inched close towards each other wrapping arms around one another. Pressing their awaited lips onto each other. It was so great being in each other's arms. Hugging and kissing too.


End file.
